Hidden
by nobodD
Summary: Kotori and Honoka sneak off from the clubroom to spend some private time together. Will the other Muse find them? Originally a short KotoHono one-shot, now a two-shot with a new couple. What happens the following day?
1. Chapter 1

**KotoHono, for OuMiyuki**

 ***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

Another bright and beautiful day as the students of Otonokizaka High School go about their afterschool club activities. For some, this meant being outside and enjoying the sunlight as they worked or played. For others, like the school's idol group Muse, who weren't rehearsing today, they remained indoors in the cool air-conditioned classrooms. Days like these were still somewhat productive, as the girls would use the computer to do some research, or bounce off ideas for songs or costumes between each other.

Although, that wasn't quite what was happening this time around. A few of the girls were at work, but out of nine members, two of them were missing. And although they didn't have a song they were working on at the moment, meaning neither were necessary at the moment, the fact that they were missing at all was starting to bother the idle members. One in particular, who knew the two better than most, and would have quite a lot to say to them once she finds them. But for now, she continued her restless pacing.

"Relax, Umi," Nozomi said from her spot on the couch. "It's not like Kotori and Honoka are lost."

Her eyes fell to the other side of the couch, where both girls' bags were sitting since their arrival. Not only letting them know they had been here, but that they would also be back for them, though no one could tell when. Looking back at the remaining second-year, she saw Umi had followed her gaze to the bags.

"I know that… but…"

"Even for Honoka, it's strange for them to be gone for this long without telling anyone," Eli commented. She turned to Maki sitting at the table. "They weren't here when you got here?"

The first-year shook her head. "No, the room was empty, just their bags."

"What's the problem?" Rin asked, lifting her head from the table. "It's not like we're rehearsing or anything."

"Why not look for them?" Nico asked, her and Hanayo turned from the computer screen.

Eli shrugged. "We might as well, seeing as we're not doing much else right now."

As the others started getting up from their seats, Hanayo looked to Nico. "Mind if I help them look?"

"Sure, go ahead. I don't think we were going to find much else anyway."

Smiling, Hanayo turned to follow the others out of the clubroom, sneaking something from her bag into her pocket as she did so.

* * *

"I guess it's not surprising that they aren't here."

Umi sighed. She hoped that by some crazy chance, Kotori and Honoka would be here on the rooftop, trying to practice in secret to surprise the other Muse. But as she expected, it was empty. She closed the door as she turned around and walked down the stairs, trying to think of other places to look.

"… I think she's gone."

Waiting long enough that her blue-haired friend was far enough away, Kotori let out her own sigh of relief. With a playful smile returning to her lips, she turned her attention back the panting mess of a girl beside her. In particular, her eyes were brought back to the spot on the girl's neck she was treating just a moment ago.

"Sorry Honoka-chan. But I love you so much I couldn't help it."

Honoka gave her a tired smile. "I know how much you love me, and you know I love you too. So you don't need to risk us being found out next time, alright?"

Kotori merely giggled before placing a sweet, simple kiss on Honoka's lips. Right now, being found in their current state of dress would have been a disaster. Their blazers were off to the side, along with their ribbons. Both shirts untucked and unbuttoned, though revealing only a little to the eye, not that they weren't familiar with each other's bodies already. Honoka sat with her back against the wall, with Kotori kneeling facing her, legs on either side of Honoka's right. Kotori knew that, let alone their secret relationship, even this little make-out session needs to be kept a secret from the others.

Even so, she couldn't help but have a little fun, and kiss Honoka's neck where she knew her girlfriend loved it. And she felt slightly proud that Honoka kept absolutely quiet while Umi was nearby, knowing how that usually wasn't the case in private.

Honoka reached a hand out, guiding Kotori close to her to resume their session. They picked back up as effortlessly as they had begun about half an hour ago. Kotori's right hand weaved its way through Honoka's hair, while her left slid underneath Honoka's shirt and glided over her warm skin. The ginger's hands were at either side of Kotori's waist, holding her steady as her girlfriend sat on her leg. There was movement there, sometimes from Honoka, and more often from Kotori, though the sweet sounds that escaped their lips let the other know that they enjoyed it, and wanted more.

At some point they broke from the kiss, not from need for air, but because it felt right for them. Their foreheads pressed together, Kotori's hands now using Honoka's shoulders for support rather than roaming, both simply smiling at each other. A few kick pecks were exchanged before Kotori changed positions again. She rested her head on Honoka's left shoulder, nestling in the crook of the ginger's neck, sitting comfortably in her girlfriend's lap. Honoka had her arms around Kotori protectively, completing the gentle feeling for both. At the same time, their eyes slid shut.

"I love you," they whispered to each other.

There was their peace, until a single audible _click_ was heard and completely shattered it. The world rushed back around them as their eyes flew open, then went wide as they found the source of the noise. Standing there, with her phone now lowered, and an unreadable smile, was another Muse.

"H-Hanayo-chan?!"

But before they could voice their panic, the gentle Muse brought a single finger to her lips, effectively silencing the two. She turned her phone screen off before slipping it into the pocket of her skirt, that smile never fading.

"When we get back to the clubroom, I found you two looking for Honoka-chan's lost phone, okay?"

"Huh?" slipped out of both their mouths, not expecting that at all from this situation, even less so from Hanayo.

"Y-You're not going to tell them?"

"Tell them what? I didn't see anything." With a shrug, Hanayo spun on her heel, glancing back over her shoulder. "Now hurry up fix yourselves up, before I _do_ see something I'm not supposed to."

Leaving them with that, Hanayo disappeared around the wall. Still surprised, but now somehow able to move, they quickly fixed their uniforms. They checked over each other once to make sure they looked inconspicuous before leaving the rooftop. Hanayo was waiting for them at the top of the steps, and together the three descended and made their way to Muse's clubroom.

* * *

They returned to the clubroom using Hanayo's excuse. Kotori added that she got caught up in their search that she forgot to let them know they were gone. It worked favorably, with Umi only given Honoka a mini-lecture about being more responsible with her belongings. The rest of their day at school went by quietly.

"Thanks again for letting me stay over late," Kotori said as the two stepped into Honoka's room. Honoka waved a hand dismissively.

"It's fine! My family loves having you around. And besides, they understand since your mom has been working later at the school recently."

"But still, if it becomes too much trouble, I could always wait at home."

Honoka shook her head. "By yourself? Not a chance! I could never forgive myself if I willingly left you alone at all."

"Honoka…"

They worked their way to Honoka's bed as they spoke, now sitting side by side with each other. Their gazes locked onto each other's, and slowly their faces moved closer.

"Ugh, you two _still_ can't remember to close the door?"

They both turned to see Yukiho just before the door clicked shut. Both giggled, noting the playful rather than irritated sound in the younger Kousaka's voice. With nothing left to interrupt them, they closed the distance for a kiss.

And then much to their irritation, they heard one of their phones start ringing. They both gave a mock glare at the offending device before Honoka picked up her phone from the bed.

"Hello?"

" _Good evening, Honoka-chan."  
_  
"H-Hanayo-chan?"

Kotori and Honoka looked at each other, eyes wide in disbelief. Over the phone came a giggle.

" _Don't worry, I didn't call to blackmail you or anything."_

"I see… then…"

" _You see… I need a little help with something. And you two are the only ones I know who can help."_

"Us?"

Confusion soon took over their expressions, neither girl knowing what the first-year could mean. From her room, Hanayo was smiling. Her phone lay on her desk, opened to the picture she took earlier. On her computer screen was a blank word document.

"Yes, only you two. Now, can you two tell me what it was that you did earlier, in as much detail as possible?"

* * *

 **Hey everyone, nobodD here!**

 **Well, this wasn't exactly a request this time around. But it was close enough, and OuMiyuki even provided the idea. And hey, nothing wrong with more KotoHono.**

 **All that was suggested was Kotori and Honoka hiding away from the rest of Muse to be lovey-dovey with each other, with someone maybe finding them out. The names said were Umi or Nozomi, but I usually have Nozomi find out secret couples, and I wanted to do something a little different. So, Hanayo X3 And hey, it helped with the ending a bit too.**

 **Nice, short and sweet KotoHono completed. Hope you enjoyed, see you next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

"W-what in the world is this?"

She didn't scream, but the shock in Nico's voice was enough to draw the attention of the other eight Muse to her spot in front of the computer. Being at the table in the closest seat to the computer, Nozomi got up and walked over, viewing what Nico had opened on the screen. Her eyebrow shot up, an amused smirk tugging at her lips.

"I didn't know you were into Fanfiction Nico-chii." She read further. "Or that you swung _that_ way."

"I do not! It just happened to pop up while I was searching for something else, and…"

As Nico tried to come up with excuses, the others realized that there was nothing to worry about, and slowly went back to what they were doing before. Except for Kotori and Honoka, who cast quick, nervous glances at each other. Kotori then looked across the table from them to Hanayo, who upon making eye contact, quickly turned her attention away. She felt something grab her hand underneath the table, and turned back to Honoka, who did her best to give Kotori a reassuring smile. Kotori smiled back, appreciating the gesture, before it dropped from both their faces as they looked around, making sure no one noticed.

"Oh my, this is very explicitly written…"

Rather than its usual playfulness, the pure surprise and shock in Nozomi's voice drew most of the girls' attention back to the computer. Curiosity now getting the better of them, Eli and Maki both got up and walked over to the computer. Rin tried to get up, but was held back by Umi, something about not appropriate for her escaping the second-year's lips. Although they were mostly facing away from the table, they could still faintly see a curious red appear on the four faces at the computer, their faces heating up as they read.

That was already uncomfortable enough for Kotori, Honoka, and Hanayo, added to the fact they still weren't sure if it was Hanayo's story being read. Hanayo was very thankful she never revealed that she was a Fanfiction writer, so no one would be able to recognize her username. Still, for some reason she was still very nervous right now, and was hoping it wasn't her story they discovered.

" _The kiss was slow, tender, passionate. My heart continued to race as the knee I sat upon pushed against my core. Finally, our hands removed the last of our uniforms, leaving…"_

"Nozomi, stop."

Eli felt her face burning, a hand came up to cover her eyes as if it would help her forget what she had just read. Nozomi just giggled at the sight.

"What is this setting… why would they do this on their school rooftop?"

And with Nico's question, the rest of the room became unbearably hot. Despite what Umi thought, Rin knew enough to understand what Nozomi had read, the two now silently sitting in their seats with red faces. In her seat, Hanayo's head was down, dread accompanying her heated face once she heard those very familiar words. Kotori and Honoka were even worse off, faces buried in their hands as they desperately fought off their embarrassment.

"My my, it looks like we're not a very innocent group."

Although Nozomi was also red in the face after reading, hers was considerably less than everyone else. Still, her little attempt at lightening the mood couldn't fight off how awkward the room became. What it took was a chair nearly falling over as Hanayo quite abruptly stood up.

"I uh… I need to use the restroom."

Without waiting for a response, and as subtly as possible, Hanayo quickly left the room. Nozomi, Umi, Eli, and Rin all watched silently in surprise. Unable to react, Kotori and Honoka continued to hide their faces, something Nozomi took notice of right away.

"Hmm, what's got you two so worked up?"

At that, Kotori quickly shot back up in her seat.

"N-n-nothing! Just, that was quite embarrassing just to read, wasn't it?"

The only remaining Muse that didn't take notice of her surroundings was Maki, who despite a deep red blush, was still fixed on the computer screen. She had stopped reading the actual story, as her eyes shot back up to the description, or specifically the user.

 _Isn't that…_

But her mind connected the dots before she finished her thought. Turning to see the others distracted, she silently excused herself and left the room. She knew exactly what she had to do.

 **XXX**

As she looked at herself in the mirror, Hanayo let out a sigh. If her trouble was simply the embarrassment of her story being read aloud, things would be easier right now. But as is, there was a bigger issue on her mind right now, one she knew she couldn't fix on her own. At least, not fully.

Still, she was this far along, she had to try something, anything to calm herself down. She pulled her phone out, opening that picture from yesterday of her two fellow Muse, and placed in on the sink. She let out another slow, shaky breath, trying hard to calm herself down, silencing the rational part of her mind. She placed her hand on her stomach, and slowly slid it underneath the waistband of her skirt.

"So it was you."

As if being caught taking something, Hanayo's hand shot back up. She turned to the door, seeing a certain red-head leaning against it with her arms crossed.

"M-Maki-chan?"

"I knew I recognized that username, then the fact you left the room gave it away. You wrote that, didn't you?"

Hanayo's eyes widened. "You… you knew about my writing?"

"Not at first. But I did notice that you sometimes aren't writing lecture notes during class. Your username was on the top of one of your pages."

"I-I see…"

Hanayo's eyes fell as she started feeling embarrassed once again. She thought she had done everything to keep her writing a secret, but now she found out she had made such a careless mistake about it. Though, a small hope showed itself, as Maki hadn't seemed angry about it yet. As she looked up, she found that her fellow first-year had walked up to her, eyes now on her phone screen, which still had the picture up. More heat rose to her cheeks as she realized she forgot to lock it since Maki surprised her.

"So… It was about Kotori and Honoka…"

Speechless, Hanayo could only nod.

"I suppose I'm not surprised they swing that way. Do… do _you_ swing that way?"

Hanayo's head shot up in surprise. "H-huh?"

"W-well… you kept that picture after all… and you were about to…"

Maki trailed off, unable to finish her point. But that gave Hanayo enough time to look Maki over again. Her cheeks were getting to a dangerously close shade to her hair, and she was no longer looking at Hanayo. Seeing her usually calm and composed friend like this confused Hanayo greatly.

"I… I guess? I do admit it's interesting to read and write about… but I've never thought about it myself…"

"I see…"

Maki still wasn't looking at her, and it was starting to worry Hanayo a little bit. After a bit of awkward silence, the red-head finally looked at her again, determination suddenly in her eyes. Unsure of what was happening, Hanayo took a step back.

"Maki?"

A step forward, followed by hands moving to her shoulders, and suddenly Hanayo found herself pressed with her back against the restroom wall. Maki pressed their lips together a bit forcefully, her right hand falling from Hanayo's left shoulder to find her hand, fingers intertwining straight away.

As surprised as she was, more than anything Hanayo felt incredibly comfortable. She was in no way experienced with love in the slightest, despite her writing and even having Kotori and Honoka explain their activities in detail to her. Yet despite that, her body seemed to know what she wanted. And to let Maki know that she was enjoying this, even if she herself didn't know it, she let out a soft moan into Maki's mouth.

* * *

"I'm glad you two are happy now, but it's still not fair that you had to embarrass us like that."

At an obscure diner in the next city, the two secret couples sat in a small booth, the remains of their dinner left on their plates as they awaited their desserts. Despite what sounded like a complaint from Kotori, all four girls were laughing.

"I didn't mean too," Hanayo admitted honestly. "I didn't even know Maki-chan liked me until that happened."

"Who knew all it took was revealing you liked girls for Maki to literally pounce on you," Honoka joked.

"It wasn't like that…" Maki said through a small blush. "Besides, she's the one who wanted more."

"You two are more daring than us, doing it in a restroom where someone is more likely to see you," Kotori said as if impressed.

"More importantly than that though," Honoka seemed to smirk. "Whose story is more popular, ours or yours?"

Just then, their two desserts came. As the couples shared between them, the four enjoyed time together and with their significant others, away from prying eyes. Only Hanayo knew the answer to Honoka's question, though she had no intention of revealing it. At least, not until she could write another for her and her new girlfriend.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, nobodD here!**

 **To OuMiyuki and Major Mike Powell III, I hope this was what you wanted. And so we're clear this time, I'm not doing another follow up to this X3 I think this is good enough, haha.**

 **Anyway, so I don't usually do sequels to one-shots, as I don't intend to continue them. However, there was a not so subtle push for it here, and I also didn't have anything in mind to work on yet, so I decided to do it. And once more OuMiyuki provided a general idea that I was able to work with flawlessly. It's another short post, a little unfortunate as that is, but I still think it turned out pretty nicely.**

 **Anyway, that's it from me. Review if you like. See you next time~**


End file.
